Student to Teacher: Teacher to Student
by YukikoTheSnowChild
Summary: Silently, she fell in love him. Slowly, she fell in love with him. Deeply, she fell in love with him. KakashiXOC


Student to Teacher ~ Teacher to Student

Chapter 1

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"That won't be a prank a Jonin would fall for," Akari Kitade said emotionlessly as she stared at her friend, who was placing an eraser on the top of the door.

"I don't care! At least he will know it's not polite to keep people waiting! Especially his new students!" he argued back fiercely as he stumbled back to his seat from the doorway.

Her eye twitched. "Think of other possibilities, Naruto. He probably had something to do. I'm sure the Jonin has a life."

He crossed his arms, and stared at her. "Humph! Still, he is late!"

Akari could no longer hold her composure, and laughed at the impatient blond ninja.

He glared at her. "Wow, Akari."

"Naruto! You could get into trouble for doing this to our Teacher! Take it down!" Sakura roared from across the classroom they were waiting in. Naruto turned his head to her and blushed.

"Err…well…he is late…Sakura…" he said slowly.

Akari sweat dropped._ I really don't believe he has a crush on her._

Akari sighed, and stared at the window, only to catch the sight of Sasuke Uchiha in the back of the room. She glared at her new team-mate, finding it completely unfair he was in her ninja group. The guy practically hated her for no reason. The only person she found acceptable in her squad was Naruto. Maybe Sakura, but Akari couldn't make any promises.

Suddenly everyone heard footsteps come from down the hallway. Akari perked up, listening as they came closer and closer to the doorway. Everyone stared at the door as it slowly opened.

"AHAHA!!!! I GOT HIM!!!" Naruto shouted, bounding up and down on his heels. A white haired man with a mask covering his face, and head band covering his left eye, stood there, a cloud of chalk dust around his face.

Akari held back from laughing; only letting a few giggles slip. _He actually did fall for that!!! _Her thoughts went wild with amusement.

"Sensei! I'm sorry! I tried to tell Naruto not to do it, but he wouldn't listen! I would never do anything like that!!" she said, staring at him, green eyes trying to hold back the joy that danced through them.

Akari scoffed silently at this.

All Sasuke did was glare at the Jonin.

The man sighed, and put the eraser back. "My first impression of this group is…you're all idiots."

The statement was blunt and harsh.

Everyone stared at him.

Akari's eyes twitched. "WHAT THE HELL???!!! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHO WE ARE! YOU CAN'T ASSUME ANYTHING UNTIL YOU HAVE GOTTEN TO KNOW US!!!!!"

The man sighed, and held up a finger to silence her. "My impression is not something to overreact to, the impression I have is not permanent. You guys are just acting like idiots."

Akari slumped back in her chair. "Yes, Sensei…"

Her mind played back his sentence, noticing how soft his voice was. She blinked for a moment, before sitting up in her seat, trying to forget her conclusion.

"Come with me," she heard him order. She saw everyone quietly following him out. She jumped over the desk, out of her seat, and ran to catch up with them.

Running up behind them, she quickly walked up behind Naruto who glared at his new teacher. She sighed. She looked over at Sakura who was trying to get a conversation with Sasuke started, but Sasuke simply ignored her attempts.

Pretty soon, they found themselves sitting on the school rooftop. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Akari were sitting on small steps looking across at their Sensei who leaned on the rail in a bored manor.

He nodded at them. "Okay. Well, introduce yourselves."

"Err…introduce ourselves. What do we say?" Naruto asked.

Akari looked over at the Jonin.

"Um, well," he spoke. "Your name, of course, likes, what you hate, hobbies, and dreams for the future, things like that."

"Well could you go first, to give us an idea about how we are supposed to say it?" Sakura inquired.

Akari stared at him, as well as the others.

"Okay then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and hates…I don't really feel like telling you. Hobbies…I don't want to say either. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it."

Everyone blankly stared at him, bemused looks on their faces.

Akari sweat-dropped. _Oh boy…_

"That was useless, all he did was tell us his name," Sakura mused, annoyed. Naruto nodded in agreement, and so did Akari. Sasuke was quiet.

"Okay, now you guys go. You, boy on the left," he motioned towards Naruto.

He grinned and fixed his ninja headband around his forehead. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen! I hate the three minutes of having to wait for ramen! My hobbies are making ramen, then comparing the ramen, then eating it!" he chuckled to himself.

"My dream for the future is," he continued. "To become Hokage! That way everyone in the leaf village will see me as a great ninja!"

He smiled an eye closed grin, and it made Akari giggle at the strange ramen crazed boy. He looked over at Kakashi who gave a slight nod, then turned to Sakura.

She perked up immediately. "My name is Sakura Haruno! My likes are…" she looked at Sasuke. "I mean the person I like is…" she giggled as she glanced at Sasuke again.

Akari sighed quietly, feeling annoyed by the pink haired female.

"My hobbies are…" she looked at Sasuke again. "My dreams for the future are…" she gave a dreamy sigh and again, looked at Sasuke.

Akari sweat-dropped.

"Okay…what do you hate…?" Kakashi asked.

She suddenly turned, a glare on her face. "NARUTO!" she shouted.

"ACK!" Naruto cried. He threw his head down into Akari's lap. She jumped, and yelped slightly as he lay face down in her lap.

"She...hates me…Akari…she hates…me…" he mumbled sadly.

She stared down at him, a dumb-founded look on her face. "There…there???"

Kakashi stared motionlessly as he pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke sat there, quiet for a while, before finally speaking. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and like nothing. My hobby, is nothing. What I have is not a dream, I will make it reality. I will restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

It certainly was morbid. Akari, who sat beside him, shuddered, scooting away slightly. Naruto had recovered and stared at the Uchiha. Sakura's eyes were wide.

Kakashi did nothing, only giving a short sigh. "Alright, last person. You, girl."

He looked at Akari, who looked back, then abruptly at the sky. "Um, well, my name is Akari Kitade. What I like, well a lot of things. I hate…not many things. My hobbies are…drawing. My dream for the future…" she trailed off suddenly. Her eyes became blank, and she looked down, her eyes becoming shadowed by her bangs.

"I'd…rather…not say…" she finished quietly, keeping her head bowed down.

Kakashi stared at her, then noticed Naruto, stare at her sadly, then looked away as well. Something told Kakashi that Naruto knew what Akari was talking about. Kakashi recovered quickly.

"Well, you are all different. Tomorrow we will have our first real mission," Kakashi glanced over at Akari who had perked up, joy shining in her eyes. Naruto stood up fist in the air.

"What kind of mission is it?" Sakura asked.

"Survival training mission."

Everyone suddenly stared.

"What…? But we did survival training in the academy! Why would we need to do it again?" Sakura shot back.

Their teacher began to laugh, and it sounded through their ears. Akari clenched her fist, a feeling going through her telling her it would not be pleasant.

"You see, this is not the same kind of survival training. It is a test of you guys are worthy of being Genin or not. Two will pass, two will be sent back to the academy, since, unlike others, this a four man squad. Then again, all four of you can fail," he explained.

Akari looked at Naruto who stared at Kakashi in anger. She looked down.

"Well, you are all dismissed. Be at the training grounds tomorrow at five a.m. and also, don't eat breakfast," he said, getting off the rail, turning around.

"Huh? Why?" Akari questioned.

Kakashi turned around. "Do you want to puke?"

The statement was meant to be menacing. And Kakashi succeeded in making it sound like that. In one blink, Akari saw him jump away, faster than lightning.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M BEING SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted, stomping his foot. Sakura stared at Sasuke who walked away with a soft insult towards Naruto. Sakura quickly said her goodbyes and followed after her 'love'. It was now just Akari and Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure we will be fine."

Naruto sighed, and nodded. His expression seemed worried.

Akari smirked. "Want some ramen, Naruto?"

She closed her eyes, smiling before she was dragged by her arm off the academy roof.

"Eh…?"

"HELL YEAH!!!!!!!

Mean while, Kakashi hopped through the village on the rooftops of buildings, planning to go meet up with the Hokage.

_I'd...rather…not say…_

Akari's words echoed through his mind, as well as her ashen face, laced with sadness.

_What could have caused her to act like that…?_

_Was her past or family part of it?_

_Why?_

Questions clouded his mind, and perhaps the Hokage could answer those questions.

"Well, I'm going to have to find out one way or another," he mumbled quietly. "I am her teacher after all."

Plz review!


End file.
